Idéaux
by Oceanna
Summary: Euphémia n'est pas une petite fille naïve : elle est une idéaliste, et c'est une différence que sa famille est incapable de comprendre. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le sens politique ou tactique de ses frères et de ses soeurs, mais elle sait, aussi, qu'elle voit le monde d'une manière différente, et qu'elle veut le changer.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit en une heure durant la Nuit du Fof pour le thème « Noblesse ». Je crois bien qu'Euphémia a fait des études d'histoire, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier et les pages wiki ne le mentionnent pas._

 _Si la description de l'état du_ Discours de la Servitude Volontaire _de la Boétie vous étonne, c'est normal. Je décris un livre pré-reliure (avant qu'on ne leur donne une belle couverture),qui étaient généralement leur état à l'achat au XVII, XVIII et XIX siècle.  
_

.

 _ **Idéaux**_

.

Très souvent, Euphémia a envie de crier qu'elle n'est pas une idéaliste, une imbécile ou une jeune fille naïve. Elle a fait des études d'histoire, bon sang !

Le problème, c'est que le monde qu'elle voit n'est pas le monde que les autres nobles se représentent et elle a beau savoir que c'est normal, qu'elle est l'anomalie à leurs yeux, parfois, juste parfois, elle a envie de hurler.

Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Clovis était le seul à la comprendre, et il a choisit une autre réponse, préférant s'enfermer dans l'art plutôt que de voir le monde et ce qu'il pouvait y changer. Il a refusé ses responsabilités, et au-delà de la tristesse qui l'habite, du deuil et de l'absence, elle sait que c'est aussi à cause de cela qu'il a été tué.

Odysseus cligne des yeux quand elle tente de s'expliquer et fronce des sourcils.

« Mais c'est comme cela que cela fonctionne, Euphie, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? C'est l'ordre des choses. »

Schneizel l'écoute en penchant la tête. Elle sent qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'elle raconte, ce qui est un début, mais…

« Tu te trompes en parlant de mépris, la corrige-t-il. Nous indiquons notre supériorité, c'est tout, et les gens ont besoin de cela pour savoir qu'ils sont dirigés. C'est ce savoir qu'il faut garder, et qui dispense de la force armée. Je suis d'accord que ce n'est pas seulement une question de sang et de nom, mais les rares exceptions ont tendance à confirmer la règle, pas à la nier. »

Cornélia caresse ses cheveux et la laisse parler jusqu'à en avoir la bouche sèche et affirme tendrement :

« Tu vois toujours le monde meilleur qu'il ne l'est, petite sœur. »

.

Non. Elle est plus jeune qu'eux, et certainement plus fragile, plus protégée et moins au fait de la manière dont fonctionne le monde, mais elle a ses convictions, elle a ses émotions, et elle _sait_.

Elle sait que les bases de leur supériorité n'est que l'expression du hasard et des opportunités prises par leur lignée. Elle sait retrouver dans les archives le nombre de fois où ils ont failli disparaître ou être renversés à travers les litotes et les euphémismes des chroniqueurs, et elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais étudié un seul de ces événements pour se concentrer sur les complots tués dans l'œuf et pour exalter l'intelligence de chaque monarque.

Elle sait tout cela, et elle a lu d'autres livres qui se cachent dans les réserves de la bibliothèque royale et que personne n'a touché depuis des siècles : des livres qui les ont suivi lors de leur fuite d'Angleterre et que tout le monde sait qu'il faut lire mais que personne ne touche jamais. Et elle en est contente, car sans cela, elle n'aurait pas pu les lire, tant certains sont un brûlot contre leur monarchie. Il s'agit de sa première leçon de politique, prise chez des maîtres dont la voix ne vivait qu'à travers elle, que par elle et elle sait, bon sang, elle sait, que depuis ce jour, elle n'a plus jamais pu voir sa famille et ses amis de la même manière. Elle les a toujours autant aimé, elle les a toujours autant estimé, mais elle ne pouvait plus être aveugle comme avant, voir la ramification de cruauté qui se dissimulait dans leurs mots, dans leurs gestes.

Elle a douté. Elle ne cesse de douter. Ces mots sont morts depuis longtemps, leurs auteurs avec. Ce sont des reliques, des souvenirs, de la poussière. Mais ils vivent dans son cœur, brillants et intenses.

 _« Mais à la réflexion, c'est un malheur extrême que d'être assujetti à un maître dont on ne peut jamais être assuré de la bonté, et qui a toujours le pouvoir d'être méchant quand il le voudra. »_

C'est le premier livre qu'elle ait lu, à treize ans. C'était un livre mince et elle avait été fasciné par sa couverture de papier bleu qui se réduisait en miettes sous ses doigts, et la beauté du fronton de l'imprimeur. Et puis elle a pris en elle la virulence de son propos et l'affirmation sans cesse répété que les hommes étaient égaux. C'est cette phrase sur laquelle elle a le plus médité, parce qu'elle lui a donné la seule réponse possible face à l'injustice qu'elle sent autour d'elle : la bonté. Elle ne peut pas changer le système entier en une révolution, mais elle peut montrer qu'il n'est pas besoin de mépriser ses inférieurs, que reconnaître leur existence n'est pas perdre de son propre pouvoir. C'est complexe, et elle est jeune, et elle manque d'appuis, de sens politique ou de capacités de stratèges pour aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions, mais... C'est un début, n'est-ce pas ? Elle peut au moins faire de sa vie un exemple, l'illustration de ces principes ou au moins : ne jamais les nier ou les oublier. Elle sait qu'ils vont à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle est, de tout ce qu'elle représente et les gens autour d'elle le savent tous. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrivent pas à voir en elle une princesse et qu'elle a toujours eu besoin de Cornélia ou de l'un de ses frères pour appuyer sa voix.

Mais elle sent aussi que ce qu'elle dit, que ce qu'elle fait les effraie fondamentalement, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'entendre. Sa famille a besoin qu'elle soit enfant, ils ont tous besoin de croire qu'elle est naïve pour ne pas l'écouter et reproduire le modèle de leur père et de leur lignée avant elle. Que leur reste-t-il si elle leur retire l'essence même de leur pouvoir ? Elle aurait tendance à répondre « tout », mais ce n'est que son avis et elle n'a aucune preuve à leur proposer. Elle sait que c'est encore trop violent pour qu'elle puisse les convaincre un jour. Il lui faut des preuves, des faits, un alignement de dates et d'actions et de conséquences pour penser un jour pouvoir…

C'est pour cela qu'elle part au Japon. Elle ne veut pas des responsabilités qu'elle aura, et elle sait qu'elle se retrouvera à signer des actions qu'elle réprouve et qui vont à l'encontre de ses principes. Mais si elle n'essaie pas, si elle ne devient pas une joueuse dans leurs parties d'échec, elle n'arrivera jamais à rien.


End file.
